


silky smooth

by toxicmew



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Facials, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicmew/pseuds/toxicmew
Summary: "What are you wearing?" Jeno questioned, his voice sounding just a touch strangled as Jaemin sat down beside him, shamelessly pressing into his side.Jaemin glanced down at the pajamas he had just finished putting on, resting his cheek against Jeno's shoulder and taking a moment to look over the silky material before answering with a teasing lilt to his voice. “It's new. Do you want to check it out for yourself?"
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 182





	silky smooth

It was after filming for the Make A Wish music video that Jaemin made the purchase.

The black silk outfits had been a pain to get into, but they had felt so _nice_ against his skin, that Jaemin had wondered how much of a pain it would be to snatch the outfit out from under the stylist's nose. Then he remembered the fact that he would have to wear the outfit again in future stages, as well as the fact that the stylist would actually _murder him_ , and he resigned himself to online shopping instead.

That was why he wasn't surprised when he walked into the Dream dorm after another late night practicing to find a box with his name on it sitting on their dining table. Renjun sent him a tired smile of greeting when he walked in, standing in front of the stove with a pot of ramen boiling away in front of him. “Hey, you got a package. How was practice?”

Jaemin eyed the box for a long moment, wracking his memory for his last purchase, before smiling in remembrance and picking it up immediately. “It was good. I have a few videos of Lucas hyung if you want to drool over them again.”

Renjun immediately flushed, pulling the spoon he was cooking with out of the pot and pointing it in Jaemin’s direction threateningly. “You know, I was going to offer to share this with you. Now I think I’ll just kill you instead.”

Jaemin smiled charmingly, the corners of his mouth curling up in a taunt. “I have a video of Doyoung hyung too, if you want that.”

“Out!” Renjun demanded, kicking out one of his legs and narrowly missing connecting with Jaemin’s ass as he turned to saunter towards his room.

“Love you too, Junnie.” Jaemin cooed, shooting him a kiss over his shoulder as he headed down the hall. He could hear Jisung and Chenle, who was staying at the Dream dorm during his From Home promotions, chatting away in the living room, so he figured he would bother them for a bit after he got out of the shower.

And that was exactly what he did, dropping his package on his bed before grabbing a change of clothes and heading out to the bathroom. It was a series of events that he repeated the next day, his muscles aching, but this time when he exited the bathroom and went to join the members in the living room, he was wearing the new purchase that had been contained within the box. He probably shouldn’t have put the set of silk pajamas in the washer with the rest of his sweaty practice clothes, but oh well. The fabric still felt wonderful against his skin, sliding comfortably over his chest and hugging his thighs.

Stepping into the living room, this time occupied by a bickering Jeno and Chenle, Jaemin was too busy closing the top buttons of the silk shirt to even pay attention to either of them, happily humming over the way the pants brushed over the top of his feet. The set had come in a variety of colors — Jaemin was still debating ordering a few more sets considering how comfortable this one was — but Jaemin thought the baby pink color of the silk looked nice against his skin.

“What are you wearing?”

The sudden question, sounding slightly strangled and too loud, had Jaemin glancing up curiously, only now noticing that Jeno and Chenle had gone quiet. Both of them were looking at him, Jeno noticeably more flushed than the other, but Jaemin wasn’t ignorant to the dark look Chenle was giving him as he glanced up and down Jaemin’s body.

Turning his attention to the one who had spoken, Jaemin smiled at Jeno, taking large strides as he approached his boyfriend. One of the worst things about promoting for NCT U was the fact that him and Jeno were now separated throughout the day, to be honest. That’s why he didn’t hesitate to drop down onto the couch at Jeno’s side, pressing himself up against him shamelessly. “Do you like it? I bought it after we filmed the music video, but it only came in yesterday.”

“It’s...new.” Jeno responded, sounding just as strangled as he had before, his eyes dropping down to Jaemin’s lap as he crossed his legs comfortably.

Jaemin frowned slightly, tilting his head as his eyes darted over Jeno’s slowly reddening face, before turning his attention to where Chenle was still shamelessly staring. Only now, he was most definitely staring directly at Jaemin’s dick.

Taking a quick glance down himself, Jaemin’s eyebrows raised up in surprise, before raising his head back up with a dangerous smirk. Honestly, no wonder Jeno sounded like he did. Jaemin was just as surprised by how noticeable his dick print was. Sure, he hadn’t intended for this to happen when he decided to forego any underwear — he was curious about how the silk would feel over his entire body, alright? Sue him — but he would most definitely take advantage of the unexpected side effect.

“It feels really nice.” Jaemin admitted, resting his cheek on Jeno’s shoulder and looking directly towards Chenle as he spoke. Chenle just raised an eyebrow in response, lightly gripping his phone in one hand and drumming his fingers over his knee with the other. Jaemin decided to turn and press a wet kiss against Jeno’s neck before he continued speaking, whispering the words directly in his ear. “Do you want to check it out for yourself?”

Jeno shivered immediately, eyes darting nervously between Jaemin when he pulled away and an unimpressed looking Chenle. It didn’t take him long to decide, reaching out to tightly grip at Jaemin’s wrist, the cuff of the silk shirt bunching under his fingers, before tugging him off the couch and pulling him towards his bedroom. “Later, Chenle!”

“You’re so weak, man.” Chenle complained in annoyance, wrinkling his nose at the two of them. His eyes were dancing in amusement though, so Jaemin just smiled in response, fluttering his fingers in a goodbye before he was being pulled into the hallway.

💕

Jeno buried his face against Jaemin's crotch, inhaling against the wet patch as his eyelashes fluttered. Jaemin watched, fingers twitching against the sheets he was sitting on as Jeno's tongue swiped against the silk, further wetting the fabric and causing Jaemin's cock to twitch against his cheek.

“Are you planning on sucking my dick through these pants?” Jaemin questioned breathlessly, curious despite the teasing tone in his voice. It wasn't far off from happening already, considering Jeno was sucking wetly directly over where the head of his cock was weeping through the silk.

Barely any time at all had passed since he had been pushed into Jeno’s room, his back slamming against the door right before he was distracted by Jeno’s tongue pressing into his mouth. Really, it was honestly far too easy to get him going most of the time. Not that Jaemin would ever complain.

Jeno was far too good with his tongue, Jaemin had thought, easily opening up under Jeno’s kisses. It wasn’t enough to distract him from the way Jeno’s body was tightly pressed against his own, rocking their hips together in a barely there pressure. It was still amazing though, mostly everything about Jeno was, so Jaemin wasn’t surprised over how quickly it took to have him hard, his cock straining and so _obvious_ under the silky material of his pants.

That was when they had decided to relocate from the door, stumbling towards Jeno’s bed. Now Jeno was on his knees on the floor, his body bracketed by Jaemin’s legs from where he sat on the edge.

“Do you think you could cum like this?” Jeno finally retorted throatily, pulling back slightly to speak as one of his hands slid up from Jaemin's calf to grip at his thigh. He wasn't sure what the other one was doing, but given the slight rocking of Jeno's hips he had a pretty good guess.

“I don't know,” Jaemin answered, hissing in a quick breath when Jeno ran his tongue over the impression of his cock once again, dipping down until he could try sucking over Jaemin's balls, “but you're being very convincing right now.”

Jeno let out a hum of acknowledgement, barely felt through the silk, before moving his hand from Jaemin's thigh to his cock and trying to wrap his fist around it. He failed, obviously, but it made the damp fabric cling to his cock even further, leaving nothing to their imagination when Jeno raised his head and pressed another slick kiss against the head. He tried his best to wrap his mouth around it, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked as much as he could.

Jaemin groaned quietly, squirming slightly at the faint suction and rocking up into Jeno’s touch. He dropped one of his hands into Jeno’s hair, gripping at the dark strands and tugging just enough to have Jeno’s lashes fluttering in pleasure, a little mewl coming out muffled around his cock.

A few moments passed just like that, with Jeno trying his best to completely soak the fabric with his needy mouth and Jaemin biting his moans in an effort not to be too loud. Then Jeno was slipping his other hand up Jaemin’s leg, gripping tightly at Jaemin's thigh in passing before pressing up against Jaemin's balls. It drew a sharp gasp from his lips, but Jaemin wasn't able to focus on the pressure for long.

Jeno has decided he had different motivations after all, smiling cheekily as Jaemin whined at the loss. The fabric under his lips was dark with saliva and precum from where Jaemin knew he was leaking, his cock twitching shamelessly within Jeno’s grip. But then Jaemin’s attention was redirected to Jeno’s other hand, feeling the slight pressure of fingers pressing up against his perineum before continuing down to press against his rim.

Jaemin couldn’t stop the way he jolted, a low moan falling from his lips both from the sensation as he dropped his head back. Jeno let out a quiet laugh, immediately having Jaemin drop his head back down in a glare that immediately fell into a gasp. How else was he supposed to react when Jeno was staring up at him, his lips pressed against the side of his shaft and his eyes dripping with want. Jaemin couldn’t help the way his hips rutted forward, biting his lip to hold back a whine when he saw how blissed out Jeno looked as Jaemin dragged his cock against the side of Jeno's face.

Jaemin’s orgasm hit him out of nowhere, sudden and unexpected, his groan far too loud as he ruined the silk even further. Fuck, if the other members didn't already know what they had been doing, they sure did now.

Jeno whined helplessly as he gripped at Jaemin's trembling thighs, pressing his face against Jaemin's cock once again and trying futilely to lap up the cum soaking into the fabric. He was so _desperate_ , spit slipping down his chin as he laved his tongue over Jaemin's pulsing shaft. It was only when Jaemin was weakly pushing at his shoulder did he let up, sitting back on his thighs and pouting, uncaring about the way his face was a mess.

“I wanted you to come in my mouth.” Jeno muttered sullenly, one hand dropping down to thumb at Jaemin’s ankle.

“You can lick it up if you want.” Jaemin muttered sarcastically, dropping onto his back with a low groan as the remnants of his orgasm shuddered through him.

He didn’t see the way Jeno perked up, but it was incredibly obvious in his voice. “Really?”

Huffing out a quiet laugh, Jaemin pushed himself up onto his elbows, completely ignoring the darkened silk over his softening cock and focusing on the eager look on Jeno’s face. Tilting his head to the side, Jaemin took a quick second to think about it, before shrugging his shoulders and letting himself drop back down against the mattress. “Sure, go ahead.”

Jeno didn’t hesitate, his fingers immediately finding their way to the him of Jaemin’s pants and peeling the soaked material away. Jaemin didn’t look for where Jeno tossed them, glancing down his body and taking in the way his cock was resting against his hip, slick with his own cum and whatever saliva had managed to seep in past the silk.

Then his attention was drawn to Jeno, who had shuffled in as close as he could between Jaemin’s thighs. His hands were squeezing at the muscle, both relaxing and incredibly distracting. Jeno was too busy to meet his gaze, eyes darting over Jaemin’s body as he seemingly tried to memorize the sight of Jaemin laid out before him. Jaemin didn’t blame him to be honest, but he was also still coming down from his high, his skin tacky with drying cum, so he didn’t feel too bad about knocking one of his knees against Jeno’s shoulder impatiently.

“Sorry.” Jeno muttered, shaking his head slightly before dipping his head down.

“Holy fuck.” Jaemin muttered, shuddering as Jeno’s tongue made contact with his skin. Jeno just hummed, dragging his tongue over the sensitive head of Jaemin's cock, hands tightly gripping at his hips and stopping him from squirming away.

He was meticulous about it, swiping the flat over his tongue over every inch of Jaemin's cock, cleaning away and swallowing any trace of his cum. He even sucked Jaemin into his mouth once, letting Jaemin cock drop back against his hip when Jaemin let out a whine of complaint. Jeno didn't stop after that though, instead moving to lick over Jaemin's balls, sucking at them teasingly, before burying his nose against Jaemin's pubes and inhaling once again.

Then he was adjusting his grip back on Jaemin's thighs, pushing his legs apart and slightly up so that he could dip down and lick against his perineum, the tip of his tongue teasing at Jaemin's rim.

“ _Jeno_ , please.” Jaemin gasped in surprise, pushing himself up on one arm so that he could grip at the back of Jeno's neck, unsure whether he wanted to push him away or drag him even closer. “I can't—”

“Doesn't it feel good, though?” Jeno questioned, his voice rasping out from his lips, dripping in desire and sending molten lava through Jaemin's already scorched veins. “Wouldn't you like it?”

He punctuated his question with another slow lick, glancing up at Jaemin as he did so and smiling at the way Jaemin was gaping at him, eyes glazed with pleasure. Then his attention was snapping back down, his tongue sloppy yet perfect as he licked over Jaemin's rim, soaking him with his saliva once again before dipping his tongue past tight muscle.

Jaemin whimpered softly, squirming against the hands pushing his hips down, feeling his spent cock twitching against his hip as Jeno licked into him. He wasn’t even surprised when he felt himself growing hard once again, gasping breathlessly with every skillful flick of Jeno’s tongue, moaning at the finger Jeno eventually pressed in alongside it.

It was only when he was fully hard, his skin once again becoming messy with his own precum that Jeno decided to pull away.

Jaemin wasn’t sure how to feel about the smile Jeno shot him, though judging by the way his chest was warming in fondness, it wasn’t that hard to guess. Moving the hand he had at Jeno’s neck around to his cheek, Jaemin cupped his face gently for a moment, before taping his fingers against him in a light slap. “Get the lube if you’re going to finger me.”

“Bossy.” Jeno commented, but his smile didn’t dim in the slightest, eyes crinkling cutely as he turned his head and pressed a kiss against Jaemin’s palm. Then he was pulling away, turning his body so that he could stretch his arm out and fumble at his bedside table’s drawers.

💕

It was so much better this time, Jeno's mouth so _hot_ around Jaemin's cock, his throat fluttering against the head as he tried not to gag with every bob of his head. Sure, it was just as sloppy — Jeno was so _wet_ , drool escaping past the corners of his mouth, tears wetting his lashes, precum still smeared against his cheekbone — but it all felt so _good_ Jaemin couldn't complain.

Jeno's fingers were stretching him open, two pushing past his rim, a third nudging against him cautiously. His other hand was still gripping at Jaemin's thigh, keeping his knee braced over one of Jeno's shoulders and forcing Jaemin to keep his legs spread. It was already so much, but Jaemin still tried thrusting his hips up into Jeno's mouth, wanting more of that tight warmth, only one foot on the ground to use as leverage.

Jeno let out a wet gurgle when Jaemin managed to time his next attempt correctly, the sound absolutely filthy and so _wet_ , forcing Jeno to back off of his cock with a choking cough. The tears that had been teasing at his lashes had finally fallen, a shining trail of tears making their way down his cheeks as he looked up at Jaemin pitifully, his mouth swollen and red. “That was mean.”

“Fuck you, you liked it.” Jaemin grunted, hissing out a gasp as Jeno crooked his fingers immediately, jabbing up against Jaemin's prostate in revenge. The sudden pleasure — too much, when he was this sensitive — had his legs twitching, unable to back away from Jeno's fingers with the way Jeno still had a grip on his thigh.

Still, his other leg had managed to move a bit, his foot landing between Jeno's legs from where he kneeled in front of him. His shin bumped up against Jeno's thigh, sliding forward as he shuddered through the sensation of Jeno's fingertips massaging at his prostate, his calf pressing up against the hard length of Jeno's cock.

Jeno let out a surprised gasp, rutting forward against Jaemins calf before he could stop himself. Jaemin smirked down at him, lifting his leg up enough for him to press the bottom of his foot directly over Jeno's crotch, laughing at the way Jeno didn't hesitate to grind up against it. “Oh, are you desperate now Jeno?”

Jeno huffed, deciding to forego a response and instead swallowing Jaemin's cock down in one go.

Jaemin wasn’t proud of the whine that fell from his mouth, but he couldn’t help it. The sudden warmth returning around his cock felt far too good, Jeno’s mouth so soft against his shaft and Jeno’s throat squeezing tightly at his head. Then Jeno was finally sliding his ring finger past Jaemin's fluttering rim and Jaemin couldn’t help his yelp of surprise, too much pleasure racing through him at once and leaving him uncaring for the other people they lived with. He could only think about the way Jeno was stretching him out, his fingers pumping into him with a steady rhythm as Jaemin’s thighs quivered around him and his fingers latched tightly in Jeno's hair as his body curled over his head. All of it was just so _good_.

Jeno was shamelessly rutting his cock against the ball of Jaemin's foot, groaning in pleasure whenever Jaemin increased the pressure against his cock, sending vibrations along Jaemin's shaft. Jaemin went back to trying to fuck up into Jeno’s mouth with everytime Jeno was bobbing his head down, until finally Jeno looked at him with a pitiful glare, tears still running down his cheeks. Then he was just closing his eyes, swallowing all the way down to the base of Jaemin’s cock, his nose pressed up against his pubes as his throat worked around Jaemin’s cock.

“Fuck!” Jaemin whined, finally dropping down onto his back against the mattress and fucking his hips up before he could control himself. Jeno choked once again, his throat working in protest, but he didn’t open his eyes when Jaemin looked down in worry, steadfastly keeping himself speared on Jaemin’s cock. “Oh fuck, do you like that baby? Do you like it when I choke you on my cock?”

Jeno didn’t answer, not verbally at least. He just jabbed his fingers up against Jaemin’s prostate like the brat he was, humming low in his throat as he started to massage all three of his fingers against the sensitive gland.

“Oh, you brat.” Jaemin grumbled. Both of his hands had dropped down against the mattress when he fell, but he didn’t hesitate to move them to the back of Jeno’s head, threading his fingers through his hair. Jeno seemed to preen at the movement, at least for a moment.

Then Jaemin was tightening his grip, keeping Jeno’s head in place as he started rolling his hips up once again, giving Jeno no reprieve as Jaemin started to fuck his throat. Jeno’s eyes shot open immediately, surprised despite past experience telling him he shouldn’t be, wincing with every harsh fuck Jaemin made into his mouth.

Jaemin and Jeno both knew that he could tap out at any time when it became too much, so Jaemin didn’t hesitate in being as rough as he wanted. They had talked about it before, about how much both of them would like it if Jaemin just _took_ , leaving Jeno high and dry as Jaemin used him. That’s why Jaemin didn’t even try to press down at Jeno’s cock anymore, turning all his attention into bringing himself close to the edge once again.

Jeno was helping too, even with the way tears were steadily making their way down his cheeks, sounding absolutely obscene every time Jaemin had him choking. His fingers were unrelenting within Jaemin, thrusting in time with Jaemin’s hips, stretching him out so perfectly, almost as well as Jeno’s cock. Fuck, just thinking about it made Jaemin want Jeno’s cock in him so badly. He wanted Jeno to pull off of him, to push him down onto the bed, to slide into him with one thrust and just _fuck him_ until he was coming again and again until he was mindless with it all.

Jaemin was even thinking about telling Jeno that, barely a second away from pulling back from abusing Jeno’s throat. But then Jeno was looking up at him with pleading eyes, his free hand squeezing gently at Jaemin’s thigh, and Jaemin couldn’t do it. He was already too close to the edge.

Yanking back on Jeno’s hair, Jaemin pulled him off of his cock as he pushed himself back up on one arm. Jeno didn’t hesitate to follow the movement, even if he was scrunching his face slightly in confusion, too busy sucking in desperate breaths of air to actually phrase his confusion into words. His lashes were clumped together with his tears, his lips red and swollen. He looked like an absolute mess, and Jaemin thought he had never seen him look any more beautiful than in this moment.

Then Jaemin was pulling Jeno back down, pressing his face against his throbbing cock and grinding against Jeno’s pretty cheekbone as he began to cum, pearly white streaks decorating Jeno’s already messy face.

“Fuck.” Jeno gasped, his eyes immediately snapping shut as Jaemin fisted his cock, thrusting up against Jeno’s temple before adjusting himself lower, stroking the head against Jeno’s plush lower lip, mouth tilting up into an endeared smile when Jeno’s mouth obediently opened, taking in one last spurt of cum from Jaemin’s aching cock.

“Good boy.” Jaemin told him, breathless.

Jeno smiled at the praise, keeping his eyes closed as he pulled slowly his fingers out of Jaemin, leaving him hissing at the sudden emptiness. It at least gave Jaemin more room to move, dropping his leg down from Jeno’s shoulders and moving forward to carefully collect the cum coating Jeno’s face off with his fingers. He immediately pressed those fingers into Jeno’s mouth, entranced as Jeno groaned and cleaned off every bit of cum with his tongue before swallowing it down.

“Get up here.” Jaemin commanded once he had managed to get most of it off. He had even taken the hem of the silk shirt he was still miraculously wearing and cleaned the cum off of one of Jeno’s eyelids, chuckling at the petulant look Jeno sent him once he was able to blink open his eyes.

Jeno perked up at the command, immediately moving to obey. He let out a faint whimper of pain as his knees cracked as he was pushing himself up from the floor, but then he was flopping onto his back against the mattress and sighing in contentment. Jaemin smiled, shaking his head slightly as he moved to slide himself between Jeno’s legs instead, rubbing his hands over Jeno’s knees. “Cute.”

Jeno rolled his eyes, turning his gaze down to where his cock was very obviously tenting the front of his sweatpants, the fabric absolutely soaked through his precum. It was funny, how their situations were now a reversal of earlier. “I’m not cute.”

“You are.” Jaemin refuted, crawling up over Jeno’s body until he was supporting himself on his elbows. He could feel Jeno’s cock pressing up against his abs, the wet spot slightly sticky against his skin as he dipped his head, lips just barely brushing Jeno’s as he spoke. “But you’re also a good boy, so why don’t you cum for me?”

Jeno’s breath immediately stuttered, lashes fluttering, before he was looking at Jaemin curiously. “Like this?”

“Since you wanted to hump against my leg like a dog, then yeah.” Jaemin told him, voice pitching up in a teasing coo that had Jeno’s expression crumpling into a pout. “Like this, baby.”

And really, it wasn't a surprise at all when Jeno didn't hesitate to obey.

**Author's Note:**

> [ [twt](https://twitter.com/toxicmew) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/toxicmew) ]


End file.
